Relics
right|150px Relics are equippable items that provide various bonuses, similar to Ancients. The bonuses of the relic will be added whether or not the related Ancients have been summoned. Relics can be generated randomly from zone 99 and onward, but only as the first monster of the zone, will only appear once per Ascension, and then only after your first Ascension (your first time playing through zone 99, you will not find any relics until you have ascended at least once). The strength of a Relic's powers vary based on its level. Relic Ooze right|thumb|150px|Relic Ooze Relic Ooze have a chance to spawn starting from zone 99, up to 2/3rd of the Highest Zone Ever reached (a player's HZE can be found in the "Stats" tab). Min Relic Zone: max(starting zone, 99) Exception to the formula: if (ceiling(HZE*.66) - start_zone <= ceiling(HZE*.66*.3) Then use the following formula: Max Relic Zone: starting_zone + ceiling(HZE*.66*.3) Min relic Zone: max(starting zone, 99) Relics will never spawn on a primal level. For example, if HZE is 1000 and SZ(starting Zone) is 100, a Relic Ooze can spawn anywhere between zone 101 and 659. Relic Information You are allowed to keep up to four Relics with you through Ascension. Once you have four Relics, any new Relic obtained will end up in the Junk Pile. On the Relics tab, you may decide which Relics (if any) you wish to keep while salvaging all others in the Junk Pile. This isn't mandatory until once you ascend. Also, relics don't have any effect when in the Junk Pile. The act of salvaging a Relic earns you a certain amount of Forge Cores (5 per level of the Relic salvaged, modified by rarity: Uncommon ×1.5, Rare ×2, Epic ×2.5, Fabled ×3, Mythical ×3.5, Legendary ×4.4 and Transcendent x5.2). Each effect adds a level when upgrading a relic. So if the value of 5 × rarity modifer × number of effects is more than the upgrade cost, you will gain cores by upgrading before you salvage. To decide if an upgrade is worth it before salvaging, use the following table: Levels Relic levels are calculated depending on the zone level in which the Relic Ooze spawns. The higher the zone level, the higher the Relic level will be. A Relic obtained at zone 1500 will always have a higher level than a Relic at zone 1400. The levels of the relics from a mercenary quest are calculated depending on your Highest Zone that Transcension, and they will be the highest possible according to that zone. Formula: TBD, but scientists believe it is Relic Level = Zone/27. Relics have no maximum level. Rarities Currently, a Relic's rarity does not affect the kind of stats it provides, or the strength of its stats. The only notable difference is that rarer relics can be scrapped for far more Forge Cores than relics with lower rarity. A relic's rarity is indicated by the background color, and text above the relic's level indicating its rarity. Currently, there are 8 levels of relics, with Common being the most easily found, and Transcendent being the most rare. Suffixes Currently, the suffix of a Relic seems to be random. The stats scale with the zone level in which you receive your Relic. A level 50 Relic would have higher statistics on it as compared to a level 40 Relic. The first stat/suffix will always correspond to the Relic class from which it is based. Classes Every Relic has its own unique class (eg: Death, Freedom, Agitation, etc) and the first prefix will always correspond to the Ancient to which it refers. As an example, a Death class Relic will always give the stat "+% to Hero Soul DPS(additive)" in the same way the Ancient Morgulis gives +11% Hero Souls DPS per HS(additive). Note: After Patch 0.25b was released, Relic stats no longer show what they increase and by how much, but instead add on levels to the corresponding Ancient that matches the trait. For example, a Relic that previously added +4% chance of Primal Bosses will now add four levels to Atman instead. However, this will not affect the stats the relics provides, but merely make each relic an add-on to Ancients, giving them extra levels, instead of providing the same boosts themselves. Any relics acquired before the patch will remain the exact same, just provide levels to each ancient that match up with the stats that the relics provide. This can be passed off as simply a visual change; however, it may have some effects on leveling up the ancients. Relics List Forge Cores Currently, Forge Cores are used to upgrade your relics in the newest version (now works on Android by long pressing on a relic). You can get Forge Cores by salvaging Relics. The amount of Forge Cores you receive depends on the level and rarity of the Relic(s) salvaged. Before salvaging, always check if the cost of upgrading junk relics is less than the amount their value increases when upgraded. Most relics can be upgraded at least once or twice before salvaging to produce a net gain of forge cores. Bugs *Relics do not appear to save onto cloud saves. (Steam and web version) *Relics do not transfer to the steam section. *Having too many relics in your junk pile when scrapping may result in Relics being left over. Gallery of relics Swords Sword01.png|Azurewrath Sword02.png|Rusty Sword Sword13.png|Onslaught Sword03.png|Crimson Edge Sword04.png|Scimitar Sword05.png|Master Blade Sword06.png|Cloud Edge Sword07.png|Runeblade Sword08.png|Needler Sword09.png|Night Piercer Sword10.png|Gladius Sword11.png|Broadsword Sword12.png|Mantastyle Helms Helm01.png|Spartan Guard Helm02.png|Gladiator Guard Helm03.png|Wanderer's Shade Helm04.png|Praetor Guard Helm05.png|Royal Cover Helm06.png|Onslaught Helmet Helm07.png|Beast Lid Helm08.png|Crimson Guard Helm09.png|Arcane Protector Helm10.png|Red Keeper Helm11.png|Celestial Gate Helm12.png|Ronin's Shade Helm13.png|Tundra Topper Gloves Glove01.png|Ranger Gloves Glove02.png|Arctic Wraps Glove03.png|Handwraps Glove04.png|Barkholds Glove05.png|Bear Paws Glove06.png|Fire Grips Glove07.png|Unknown Glove08.png|Celestial Command Amulets Amulet01.png|Spirit Beads Amulet02.png|Ram Spirit Amulet03.png|Fluorite Necklace Amulet04.png|Jade Pendant Amulet05.png|Copper Sun Amulet06.png|Cloudstone Necklace Amulet07.png|Sinhalite Amulet08.png|Sharktoof Amulet09.png|Giant's End Amulet10.png|Galaxy Orb Amulet11.png|Furry Touch Amulet12.png|Confusing Magnet Amulet13.png|Clay Emblem Rings Ring01.png|Copper Band Ring02.png|Garnet Ring Ring03.png|Jade Band Ring04.png|Copper Mark Ring05.png|Frog Faction Ring06.png|Violet Hoop Ring07.png|Skull Brim Ring08.png|Golden Onyx Ring09.png|Galaxy Loop Ring10.png|Silver Azurite Ring11.png|Golden Emerald Ring12.png|Golden Ruby Ring13.png|Verdant Surge Achievements Trivia * Relics were introduced in patch 0.19. * Patch 0.26 reworked Relics to add levels to their respective Ancient. Prior to this patch, they gave an individual bonus that didn't affect the Ancient bonus. * There are currently no Relics that give Nogardnit a bonus. * Many of the relics are actually wielded or worn by the heroes ** The Red Keeper helmet is worn by the gilded Cadmia. ** The Royal Cover helmet is worn by King Midas . ** The Crimson Edge sword is wielded by Grant. ** The Onslaught sword is wielded by the gilded Grant. ** The Cloud Edge sword is wielded by Mercedes. ** The Beast Lid helmet is worn by Bobby. ** The Tundra Topper helmet is worn by the gilded Bobby. ** The Needler sword is wielded by Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana. ** The Mantastyle sword is wielded by the gilded Sir George II. de:Relikte Category:Relics Category:Ruby Shop items